She Will Be Loved
by Mitsu Flame
Summary: HB Hiei finds a baby in a dumpster, and can only think of one person to help him. Botan. Dear god, how will this child survive? Rating for language, abnd I might do a lemon, depends on if I'm not lazy...
1. Baby in the trashcan

I got impatient and needed to write something on the side next to Hidden Heart. So here it is!

It was a normal, late autumn day, well, at least normal for Hiei, a member of the Reikai tantei. As he walked down the park walkways. He got strange looks, from parents, and some children even ran away, seeing as he had his katana on his belt for the whole world to see. Not appreciating the stares and the whispers, he walked to a vacant part of the very big park. _'Hn, damn ningens, I help save their sad excuse for a world, and what do they give me back in thanks, glares and crying children! Ungrateful bastards...'_ Hiei thought. While caught up in thought, Hiei walked past a garbage can, he looked at it. It was lying on the ground, it's contents spilled everywhere, _'Sometimes I wonder why I chose to help this world, when it should be put out of it's misery, instead of being polluted by those conniving ningens...'_

Hiei looked at the garbage can, staring coldly at it. He was about to walk away, when he heard a noise come from inside the barrel. He stopped dead in his tracks, thinking the noise came from some sort of small demon. He scowled as he looked inside the barrel to find a bundle of blankets moving. Finding the culprit, he quickly yanked the bundle from the barrel. He glared at it for a split second, until his glare turned into confusion.

Hiei was expecting to be looking into snake-like yellow eyes, only, he was gazing into night sky blue colored orbs. He knew what it was immediately. It was a ningen infant. The baby gazed at Hiei, and blinked. Hiei cringed at the face the infant made, noticing he was holding the poor baby by it's feet, her turned it around, and grasped the baby under it's armpits. The baby had dark blue eyes, and pale blue hair. (Think Botan except a little bit paler.)

Hiei looked left and right, to see if the mother was near by. Noone. He was all by himself, with a motherless baby._ 'Think Hiei. Ok, first find out, if this thing is male or female...' _He looked in the diaper, and thought to himself, _'Female.' _ He paced back and forth, now holding the baby properly. 'I would never live it down if the fox ever found out I left a baby to die.......so, I'll.....give it to someone else!'

He put his hand to his chin, _'The detective? No, he forgets to feed himself, let alone another being. Kurama? No, how would he explain a baby to his mom? Detective's mate? No, she has a mother too. The oaf and his sister? No, the child would die of lung cancer, or the oaf would drop it. Yukina? No, I won't let her take care her own children if she had them, let alone someone else's! The Onna?.......Well, she IS human now, no mother, no toddler, no company, nothing tying her down.....yes, the onna will take the baby.'_

Hiei covered the baby with the blanket he found it in, and sped off to the ferry girl's apartment. Within a few moments he was outside the building. He read the names, and read the label: Midorikawa, Botan, Apartment No. 624. He walked up to the third floor, and halfway down the hallway. He read the number, and walked in. He spotted Botan washing the dishes, her back to him and the baby.

Just as he walked in, she finished her last dish and put it in the cabinet above her. Botan's eyes narrowed as she felt someone's ki present. She pretended to be wiping the counter off as she swiftly grabbed a knife off the counter, turned around, and - "AAAH! OH MY GOD!" Hiei's face was about 2 inches away from hers. (He got a littler taller than her.) Not expecting someone to be that close, she dropped the knife. As it hit the floor, Botan heard the clang and opened her eyes. She stared for a second, and then glared, "Hiei!!! What are you in MY apartment?! And how did you get in here?!"

Hiei snickered and replied, "You left your door unlocked, foolish woman. Keep it locked from now on. Oh. Yes, back to business..." Hiei stared down at something he was holding, Botan followed his gaze, to something wrapped up, not noticing it until now, "Hiei....if that's a dead animal...I'll kill you..." Hiei glared at her and replied, "One, it's not an animal, unless you consider yourself one as well, and two, it is most certainly, NOT dead.....or, it's not supposed to be....and THREE, I'd like to see you TRY and lay a FINGER on ME!"

Botan 'hmphed." as Hiei nudged the blanket a little off the little body in his arms. Botan stared intently at what was in the blanket, as she stared a little head emerged from the top of the blanket. Botan gasped and shouted, "It's not yours is it?!" Hiei blushed and shouted back in anger, "Of course not! I would never, EVER mate with NINGEN!"

Botan looked at the little baby. She held her arms out to Hiei as he handed her the baby. "She would be better off with a female." Botan stared at him and said, "Better off? What do you mean?" Hiei sighed out of her daftness and replied, "I was walking in the park, when I found her inside of garbage can." Botan gasped as she looked down, sadly at the little baby, "Who would do such a thing, to a poor defenseless baby?"

Hiei leaned on the door frame that separated the kitchen from the living room, "I suspect, the mother was a teen, she child is very small, probably premature. I also sense....she was not wanted, the scent of hate, is all over her, she was left in that barrel to freeze to death." Botan's eyes watered a bit, as she rocked the baby in her arms. As Hiei was about to leave through the front door, Botan said, "Hiei where are you going, you have to take the baby."

Hiei rolled his eyes and clenched his teeth, "Did you not listen to what I said, she would be BETTER OFF WITH A FEMALE!!" Botan winced at his shouting and said, "Oh no, no no no no no! Hiei! I can't take care of a baby! I don't know a thing about them!" Hiei approached her and looked right into her pale pink eyes and said, "Onna. Botan. You have to take care of this child. Kurama, has a mother, the detective's mate has one, the detective does too, but he can barely decide on what he wants for lunch. I would never trust the oaf with a baby, and his sister, she'd burn it. I wouldn't allow Yukina to take care of a ningen child so that leaves you."

"So you dump the baby on me?!" Botan shouted. Hiei looked at her, then to the baby in her arms. "Do you think, it would be better dumping her in another trash can, or in the care of someone capable of taking care of her?" Botan stopped talking and looked down. Hiei left the apartment, leaving Botan....with a baby.


	2. Baby blues

Wow, I didn't expect this many reviews for both of my fics. My mail box was FULL! I was so happy, you people made my day, so here I am with another chapter of She will be loved.

Botan stood there for a few moments after Hiei left. She looked down at the baby in her arms and forced a smile. "Well, seeing as you're spending night with me, lets get you cleaned up." Botan walked down the hall and into her bathroom. She sat on the toilet, the lid down, while she started the bath. She placed the baby on her lap as she said, "Hm, you're a real cutie. I wonder what your name is... well, since your mother isn't here to tell us, I guess we should get you a new name, for the time being. Well, I shouldn't name you without Hiei, so, I'll wait until he comes back. You really are small though, and skinny, you poor thing." Botan said, as she help the baby close again.

The bath wasn't filled too high, but the baby seemed to like the warm water. She giggled as she patted the water, looking amazed by the way it ripples. Botan rolled her pants up, and stood in the bathtub, so she wouldn't lose grip of the squirming baby. Botan washed the dirt off of the baby, though she didn't seemed to mind. But when it was time to wash her hair, she got fussy. Botan quickly finished, trying her hardest not to get soap or shampoo in the baby's eyes.

Botan lifted her out of the bath, and walked into the hall with the shivering baby. She wrapped a towel around her, and sat down on her bed drying her. As Botan was about finished with the drying, she heard something outside her window, she smirked and yelled over her shoulder, "Come in Hiei." The windows shot open and Hiei appeared behind her, he 'hned' and Botan turned around. "Hiei! Close that window right now! You want to give the baby an pneumonia?!"

Hiei scowled and closed the windows. "What do you want?" Hiei demanded coldly. "I need to go buy some diapers, baby food, and at least some clothes she could wear. You watch her while I go and get those things." Botan said as she handed him the baby. Hiei glared, and took the baby and barked, "Why am I stuck with her?" Botan turned around and said through clenched teeth, "YOU found her, why don't YOU watch her?!"

"Hm, lemme think....no." Hiei said, as he was about to hand her the baby. "I'll buy you something." Hiei stared at her for a second before he said, "Oh, so you're bribing me, is that it woman?" Botan rolled her eyes as she said, "Yes, I am, and call me buy my name." Hiei then rolled his eyes, mocking her, and said back. "No."

A long silence followed after this. As they stared coldly at each other, while the confused baby in Hiei's arms, looked from Hiei to Botan, Botan to Hiei, Botan, her hands, Hiei Botan, Botan, Hiei, obviously confused. "..........what would you buy me?" Botan sighed and said, "I don't know, uh, ice-cream maybe?" Hiei looked at her and said, "Strawberry." Botan smirked and said, "Deal." Botan strolled to her coat hanger, and put on a brown leather jacket, warm nonetheless, and left the apartment, leaving a defeated Hiei.

Botan grinned all the way as she walked to the drugstore down the street. 'Who would have that, I, Botan, got Hiei to lose in a compromise?!' Obviously proud of herself, she walked down the street, and noticed a young couple, sitting on a bench, laughing their heads off. The girl, around the age of 15, sat with a man, obviously much older than her, the girl looked oddly familiar, but, being Botan, she brushed it off.

At the drugstore, she had a carriage, filled with diapers, baby food, and a 2 boxes of ice-cream. She even found a few cute little toys. She left the drugstore, and now she needed to buy a few baby clothes. She walked into the nearest clothe store and went right into the baby section. Only she didn't leave as quickly. Being Botan, she ended up getting side-tracked, and bought more baby clothes than she thought.

-Hiei POV-

'Where is that onna? She's the only one who can take care of this baby. If she left on PURPOSE I swear....I'll kill her. But...what if she got attacked, hn, that would make my day!'

'Would it really? Or, would you just act like it did?'

'Of course it would, it's the ONNA for gods sake!'

'...just you wait and see.'

'Hn, shut up.'

Just as Hiei thought that, Botan walked in. Thinking he heard her, she walked into her room, to see Hiei, pacing back in forth, in a fatherly fashion. Botan laughed, and just as she did, Hiei heard her and glared. "What took so long Onna?!" He barked at her. "Well, shopping for clothes took longer than expected." Botan giggled out. Hiei growled and left the bedroom. Botan picked the baby up and called after him, "Hiei, wait! You know, we have to give this baby a name." Hiei looked over his shoulder and said, "Tomorrow, the fox will help us with everything we need to do for her. Her name will be chosen then."

Botan sighed and replied, "Alright, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." Hiei walked out the door, and Botan returned to her bedroom. Botan put the baby on her bed and said, "Alright, I gave you a bath, so now you need a diaper." Botan placed the diaper underneath the baby, as she brought up the front, the baby got antsy and decided to kick her feet.

Once Botan fastened the sides and the diaper was completely on she began, "Now, to dress you, hm, since it's 7 o' clock, I suppose I'll dress you in pajamas. Oh, these ones look cute." Botan picked up a (I have no idea what it's called, so I'll just describe it.) It was a white one piece short sleeved shirt, that connected all the way to the bottom, where she buttoned to metal buttons, like underwear almost.

"Aaawww!" Botan screamed. As she finally settled down she thought of what she needed next. "Oh, yeah! A bed, I almost forgot. Well, I can't get one now, so I'll have to use something else..." Botan trailed off as she searched for something to use as a bed. "Aha!" She screamed as she spotted a light blue laundry basket. It was about 2 feet high, and 3 feet long. Botan placed 2 quilts on the bottom, so they served as a mattress. She collected a few, soft pillows, and placed them around the edges. "There, all done." Botan chimed as she placed the baby down on her bed.

The baby fussed around as she found a comfortable spot, and plopped down on it. She closed her eyes, and brought her thumb up to her mouth, as she quickly fell asleep. Botan quietly left her bedroom, and entered the living room. "I know I can't keep this baby forever, maybe, I could give her to a couple who can't have children. I know I'm going to get attached to her." Botan sighed sadly as she laid herself down for a little nap.

----11:48 pm-----

Botan fell off of her couch as she awoke to a loud cry. She rubbed her face and entered her room. "What's a-matter baby?" She cooed at the little being in the crib. Her diaper wasn't dirty, and that's when Botan remembered, "I forgot to feed you! Oh, I'm sorry!" She said sweetly as she picked her up and brought her to the kitchen. She quickly fixed the formula she bought earlier that night, checked the temperature of the drink and fed the baby.

The small infant immediately stopped her crying, and drank from the bottle that was given to her. Botan walked around the living room and kitchen, as she fed the baby. Once the contents in the bottle were gone, the baby lost interest in it and wanted some more sleep. Botan placed the small child back in the basket and watched as she instantly fell asleep.

Botan changed herself into a long, plain white shirt, and baggy flannel pajama pants. She sighed as she placed her head on her soft pillow, and slowly felt herself enter sleep.

----2:32 Am----

Botan sat up as she heard, yet another cry from the being in the basket. The baby's diaper was dirty, and now Botan had to changed it. Once the diaper was on, she put the baby back in the basket, and went back to her bed.

----3:16 Am----

Again, Botan got up, and picked the baby up. No dirty diaper. She wasn't hungry, she wasn't sick, she was just crying. Botan paced around the whole house, patting the baby's back. Once she heard a little burp erupt, and the crying stop, Botan thought she was in heaven. Botan got back into bed (again) and hoped she would be quiet for the rest of the night.

----5:07 Am-----

Botan, with dark circles under her eyes, got up out of bed, and grabbed the crying baby. Her diaper, not dirty, she tried to feed her, she didn't burp, and she wasn't sick. Botan paced all around the house, she sang a lullaby, she tried to get her to play with her toys. Botan tried this method for two hours. At about 7:30 (am) Kurama and Hiei showed up at the apartment. As they reached Botan's door, Kurama was about to knock, but, Hiei got to the door first and kicked it open. Kurama sweat dropped at the sight before him, and Hiei just smirked. Botan was knelling on the floor, rocking a crying baby, while Botan herself cried like a baby. "I just want to sleep! Can you sleep for me? Pleeeease?!"

Botan cried as Hiei approached her, Botan's expression changed in an instant as she screamed at him, "Hiei! Where have you been?! I've been waiting all morning!!!" Hiei glared at her and shouted, "You are not my mother, you have no right to know where I go!" Botan shook her fist at him, clearly about to punch him before Kurama jumped between them and said, "Now, now children, play nice." Botan stuck her tongue out at Hiei and turned around, while Hiei just glared back.

"My, my, who is this charming young lady?" Kurama said, as he cooed at the being in Botan's arms. "Well Kurama, she doesn't have a name yet." She handed Kurama the baby as she continued to cry. Kurama smirked as he did the face he made when he made Kaito (Was that his name?) loose in the game of taboo. The child stopped crying, and began to giggle. "Oh Kurama you did it! I was up all night, she kept waking up and crying. Oh, you guys watch her while I take a shower." Kurama picked the child up and replied, "Sure thing Botan."

----After the shower-----

Botan dressed herself in normal, dark blue bellbottoms (Or boot flare, whatever they're called.) with black sweater, that hung off her shoulder and showed a little of her chest. She walked into the living room, her hair down and still wet. "So, what are we gonna name her?" She said as she picked the baby up.

"I was thinking maybe Hana." Kurama suggested. Botan looked at him and replied, "I think Hanabi is a good name. What about you Hiei?" Hiei looked at the baby, then closed his eye and said, "I don't know, Katana?" Botan laughed and Kurama chuckled, "Hiei! That's a sword blade!" Botan laughed out. "It's also a name, foolish onna." Botan giggled and said, "Yea, sure whatever you say Hiei.." Hiei glared as Kurama spoke up, "Well, we all have different names, so, why don't we have the baby choose?"

Botan stared at Kurama, "But, Kurama, she can't just say which name she wants."

"I know that Botan, but, if we place, 3 objects in front of her, and say which the object represents, then, whichever object she wants, or moves toward, will be the name that object represents." Botan nodded as she got 3 blocks, all the same color. Kurama put them all in front of her, each one the same distance away.

"Alright, the one to left, will represent Hanabi, the middle, Katana, and the right, Hana." They all waited patiently for a few minutes, the baby crawled around, and saw the blocks. She neared them, and all three crossed their fingers. She headed left, but turned, and went straight. She was about to touch the middle block, when she saw the one next to it, and grabbed it.

Botan cheered and ran for the newly named Hanabi. "Alright! So, from now on, we're gonna call you Hanabi." Botan giggled as she picked Hanabi up and twirled around with her. "You know, we can't keep her a secret from the rest of the guys Botan." Kurama said. Botan sighed, and placed Hanabi at her hip, her arm, around her bottom. "Yea, I guess I could invite you and the rest of the guys for a sleep over, or something. I need all the help I can get with her."

Kurama sat up and said, "Alright, I will go get Yusuke, who will surely bring Keiko and Kuwabara, who will bring Shizuru, who will want to bring Yukina, who won't be able to go without Hiei." Kurama smiled as Botan sweat dropped, and said, "Well, ok, I guess. I'll see you in a bit." "Bye Botan." Kurama rang as he left Botan and Hiei alone. "Well Hiei, what do you think of the name?"

"I think Katana would have been better." Botan sighed and brought Hanabi in the other room to get dressed. Botan picked another white garment, that Hanabi was already wearing, and put pink overalls over it, with cute little pink socks. "There you go." She cooed as she picked Hanabi up again, and brought her back to the living room. Hiei was sprawled out on her couch and shot up, looking horrified, "What have you done to her?!" He almost shouted in shock. "I dressed her Hiei, why?" Hiei looked at the outfit and cringed, "Next time, I'll dress her." He said calmly. "Whatever you say Hiei. Whatever you say." Botan sighed out as she put Hanabi down, and waited for the guys to come.

Well, this is all I can write since I won't be able to write for a few days. Hope you like it, oh yea, and Hanabi means fire flower, or fireworks or something in Japanese. Ja ne!


End file.
